


Harry and Baxter

by digthewriter



Series: Billiards-HP [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets to know more about Baxter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Baxter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's a lot of nodding in this chapter.
> 
> Continuation of the [Billiards Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/179747)

Baxter shook Harry's hand enthusiastically, and Harry was so stunned by the man's presence, that he allowed it. When he looked over at Draco again, Draco was staring at their hands and slightly scowling. 

_Oh_. 

Harry couldn't help but smile. He gave Baxter a small nod and took his hand away. Maybe Baxter wasn't Draco's date, after all. They could have been just friends. Ron puts his arm around Harry all the time so why couldn't another bloke do that to Draco? Except, the idea of another man putting his arm around Draco, even as a friend, wasn't exactly comforting. 

"How do you know Draco?" Harry asked eventually as none one of them spoke after initial introductions. 

Baxter gave Harry a big grin which told him that there was a story there. He was about to say something when Draco cut it. "Met at the shop," he said; a bit too quickly, Harry thought. 

"Oh, you work with Draco?" Harry asked, his tone casual. 

"Yes, I just started." Baxter looked at Draco with a hint of fear. They nodded at each other and whatever secretive tension was in-between them was quickly dissolved. 

"So..." Baxter drawled. 

"Right." Draco nodded curtly. 

Harry was completely confused. 

"Potter, do yo--do you mind introducing Bax to Weasley." 

Harry coughed with surprise. "Ron?" 

"No. Erm...Ginny." Draco looked sheepish; Harry had never seen him like this before. 

Harry's eyes widened and it was finally starting to make a bit of sense. "Wait," he said, more dramatically than it was needed. "Did you actually _lose_ a bet, Draco?"

Draco glowered at Harry and Harry had all the answers he needed. "Did he?" Harry turned to Baxter. 

Baxter gave a slight nod and a wink. "It was either get me a new girlfriend or take him shopping." 

Harry laughed again. "He'd never allow anyone to buy him clothes. Especially if he had no say in them." 

"I know. Hence the whole..." Baxter gestured towards Ginny. "I'm a fan." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "He's a love struck puppy is who he is," he said. 

"Yeah. You should talk." 

Draco elbowed Baxter in the stomach, and suddenly, Harry was having the best day ever.


End file.
